Feliz cumpleaños,Makoto
by Yuusei Her
Summary: Lo que más me gusta de Noviembre es que cumple años, es menor que yo un par de meses y sin embargo es más alto y más fuerte pero eso no le quita que adore los gatos y me abrace temblando cada que ve algo que le espante. —Feliz cumpleaños, Makoto—


Este One-Shot lo escribí para desearle feliz cumpleaños a mi Makoto ;u; ¡Feliz cumpleaños bebé! Te amo *corazoncito*

Por cierto,dentro de poco sacaré lo que pasó en la universidad,antes de la boda (Hablo del One-shot que hice llamado "El día de la boda") y también sacaré uno donde estará lo que sucede después de la boda con sus hijitos (?)

Free! no es de mi propiedad ni sus personajes,solo de Kouji Ouji.

¡Gracias por leer y feliz cumpleaños,bebé orca!

* * *

><p>Me gusta el otoño porque el clima es templado, ni tan caluroso como el verano pero tampoco tan frío como el invierno, relajándome aún más cada que meto una de mis manos al agua.<p>

Me gusta el otoño porque las hojas de los árboles caen a las albercas y la mayoría de las hojas van del verde al café, la combinación de colores perfectos porque son iguales a los hermosos orbes de Makoto y sus sedosos cabellos castaños.

Me gusta el otoño porque en otoño Makoto cumple años y es la fecha más importante en mi calendario.

Me gusta el otoño porque contrasta tan bien con mi mejor amigo. Sus ojos verdes asemejados al pasto que aún tiene vida, sus castaños cabellos idénticos al café de los árboles además de una dulce sonrisa que es como el atardecer que calienta hasta el más frío corazón y calma hasta el más turbio mar.

Me gusta el otoño porque las noches son claras y apacibles, apenas veo nubes leves cubriéndolas, a pesar de estar en la ciudad puedo contar las luminosas estrellas dibujadas en el firmamento; es como ver tus ojos, claros, tiernos, luminosos, apacibles, llenos de tranquilidad y tienen la peculiaridad de atraer de calmar mis azules mares que muchas veces se mostraron negros y picados.

Me gusta Noviembre porque se parece demasiado a Makoto. Hace calor para que uno no se abrigue demasiado aún, amanece más temprano por el cambio de horario y un hermoso cielo se pinta cada que abro los ojos en su departamento, exactamente en su cama pero también tiene fríos aires de vez en cuando y en las noches oscuras la temperatura desciende demasiado, justo como ese nublado día en que mucha gente vestida de blanco caminaba o ese día en que sus pececitos murieron después de tanto esmero en su cuidado.

Me gusta Noviembre porque a pesar de que hace frío, aún hay el calor suficiente para poder nadar al aire libre, sin que deban techar la alberca.

Me gusta Noviembre porque siempre que salgo de la alberca escucho un "Vamos, Haru-chan" de su parte ya que arregló sus horarios de la Universidad para llegar justo cuando yo acabo los entrenamientos para tenderme la mano como siempre.

Me gusta Noviembre porque me abraza cuando hace frío y me da uno de sus suéteres aunque él se quede en playera, claro que lo regaño pero él siempre se niega y me dice que es más importante que un nadador no esté enfermo.

Me gusta Noviembre porque al hacer frío en las noches ambos tomamos una taza de té caliente y nos tomamos de la mano con la excusa de pasarnos algo de calor humano.

Me gusta Noviembre porque ambos nos acostamos en la misma cama, nos besamos, nos abrazamos y comenzamos a amarnos como tantas noches desde que llegamos a Tokio, calentándonos con el simple de hecho de decir el nombre del otro.

Pero lo que más me gusta de Noviembre es que cumple años, es menor que yo un par de meses y sin embargo es más alto y más fuerte pero eso no le quita que adore los gatos y me abrace temblando cada que ve algo que le espante.

Amo Noviembre porque el diecisiete es su cumpleaños. Este año ya es el número dieciocho que celebramos juntos pero el primero en el que lo celebramos casi solos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Makoto—Susurré al ver como regresabas de la puerta. Hoy al ser tu cumpleaños vinieron desde Australia e Iwatobi Rin, Nagisa, Rei y Gou para celebrar contigo tu aniversario de vida.

Nagisa, Rin y Rei te llevaron desde la mañana de compras a Tokio, al acuario donde compraste una ballena que hacía algunos ruidos si le apretabas la barriga y un colguije de delfín idéntico al que me diste cuando entramos al club de natación de niños.

Mientras que eso pasaba, Gou y yo nos quedamos a preparar la comida y el pastel para tu fiesta "secreta" de cumpleaños que pensaron los chicos para ti, ciertamente yo quería llevarte a la fuente donde nos besamos por primera vez en esta urbe pero tampoco podía ser tan egoísta para no dejarte verlos…Además cuando lo estaba haciendo, Nagisa tuvo que hablarte diciendo que si en serio era tan malo tu resfriado como para que no salieras de casa el día de tu cumpleaños, claro que se disculpó enviándome caballa.

Estuvieron en la ciudad por horas, tiempo exacto para que yo cocinara tu curry favorito con algo de chocolate para que fuera dulce al igual que tú y un pastel de chocolate con frutillas. Sonreí al ver que ya toda la comida estaba lista junto con la decoración a la que Gou le puso tanto esmero.

Al regresar te brillaron los ojos cuando todos dijimos "Sorpresa", al instante vi que sonreíste dulcemente porque todos tus amigos te celebraban tu cumpleaños, también note cuando cambiaste tu sonrisa a una enamoradiza cuando viste que traía puesto el mandil que me compraste cuando llegamos a Tokio diciendo que el azul siempre ha sido mi color.

Todos comimos del curry que alabaste por más de diez minutos porque estaba perfecto para tu paladar, ni muy dulce ni muy picoso. Perfecto simplemente, igual que tu. Claro que Nagisa no se quedó callado y comenzó a darte de codazos suaves entre risas diciendo "Eh, creo que a Mako-chan le tocará en la noche un regalo mucho mejor del que podremos comprarle" Rei solo se sonrojó por lo dicho por Nagisa y trató de regañarle pero Nagisa lo calló con un beso que lo sorprendió más diciendo "Es que te ves tan lindo, Rei-chan" Rei acomodó sus lentes y se sonrojó totalmente callándose antes de que su novio quisiera callarlo de una manera más efectiva y menos decente.

Después de comer, nos pusimos a ver un video que los chicos te hicieron, todos decían que te querían y te deseaban un feliz cumpleaños, hasta aparecía tu familia en el video y para mi desagrado, Kisumi y su molesto hermanito; tu lloraste con una sonrisa hermosa por lo emotivo que había sido ese detalle para ti.

Al acabar el video todos te abrazaron y te dieron sus regalos. Rin te regaló unas gafas de natación verdes, Nagisa un pan Iwatobi y a Iwatobi-chan, Rei un libro de psicología infantil para ayudarte con los niños y Gou un DVD donde había ejercicios para no perder tus valiosos músculos; todos me voltearon a ver cuando terminaron de darte sus regalos, esperando que te diera algo pero solo callé y dije que luego te lo daría. Sé que intuías cual era mi regalo así que solo sonreíste de una manera tan diabética diciendo "Mi regalo es estar a diario con Haru-chan" y apagamos las luces para que soplaras la vela.

La vela que compró Gou era de un delfín y una orca dándose un beso con un pingüino, una mariposa y un tiburón a su alrededor, sonreí al ver como pedías un deseo a la vela y soplabas, como me hubiera gustado tomar una foto para revelarla y ver tu hermosa y emocionada expresión cada que yo quisiera pero verla solo una vez al año era lo que la hacía tan especial.

Después de que todos nos comimos un pedazo de pastel y viéramos una película, se fueron al hotel porque al día siguiente partirían temprano a sus destinos y necesitaban dormir. Te dieron un abrazo antes de que se fueran y cerraron la puerta, por fin había silencio y algo de paz en el departamento.

— ¿Haru? Pero ya me lo deseaste desde que despertamos—Dijiste mientras alzabas el departamento, yo te abracé suavemente por el cuello y te miré, perdiéndome en ese bosque verde tan cálido que dudaba que existiera en la realidad.

—Pero esto es especial…—Susurré cuando por fin salí de mi ensoñación en tus ojos—Esto es de mi parte como tu novio…No como tu mejor amigo de la infancia…—Sonreíste y un carmesí se apoderó de tus mejillas, me abrazaste de la cadera y comenzaste a bailar conmigo al compás de la suave balada que emitía tu Mp3.

—Haru…E-Eso me hace muy feliz…—Sonreíste de esa manera especial que solo haces para mí—Gracias—Me diste una vuelta y te besé cuando los dos volvíamos a estar frente a frente, por consideración bajaste un poco para que yo no tuviera que pararme de puntillas.

—Tu regalo…Toma—Saqué una cajita de debajo de la mesa y te la di. Era una caja mediana forrada de verde con ballenitas. Sonreíste con ilusión y abriste la caja rápidamente, como si fueras el mismo niño de hace diez años que abría de la misma manera el regalo que yo siempre te daba.

El regalo era un álbum de fotos nuestras que tenía escrito una frase mía, desde las de bebé hasta la última que tomé cuando estabas dormido apaciblemente en la cama después de habernos hecho uno esa calmada noche de Tokio. A su lado estaba un colguije en forma de llave, una pulsera con un dije de ballena y la mitad de un corazón y el dibujo de la ballena y el delfín en el acuario que tanto te gustó.

—Haru ¿Para qué la llave? —Preguntaste algo confundido al sacarla de la caja.

—Para esto—Saqué de mi playera el collar que tenía el dije de un candado en forma de corazón—Solo tú tienes la llave Makoto…Y todo mi corazón—Entonces mostré la pulsera azul con un delfín, una caballa y la mitad correspondiente a la otra mitad de tu pulsera—Feliz cumpleaños…Amor…—Susurré avergonzado, desvié mi mirada ya que no podría verte después de que dije esa frase tan cursi para mi gusto.

Pasaron unos minutos y tú no decías nada, algo asustado te miré para corroborar que sucedía y me encontré con tu angelical rostro lloroso sonrojado adornado por la sonrisa más hermosa y sincera que jamás te he visto.

—Te amo, Haru-chan—Dejaste los presentes de lado y fuiste a abrazarme, nos besamos dulcemente y nos miramos con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros, conversando con nuestras miradas lo que con palabras no podíamos decirnos.

—Yo también te amo, Makoto. Feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias Haru-chan—Justo en ese instante nuestros labios volvieron a encontrarse a la vez que por la tele explotaban unos fuegos artificiales, haciendo aún más perfecto ese momento, ciertamente no supe si el regalo era para ti o para mí porque aunque no fuera mi cumpleaños, el besarte, tocarte, amarte y estar a tu lado es el regalo más preciado que tú me das a diario solo que quizá no lo sabes.

Después de haber removido las sábanas durante horas y amarnos hasta que nuestros cuerpos no aguantaran, te entregaste a los brazos de Morfeo, los únicos brazos que permito que te toquen aparte de los míos, acaricié tus cabellos con dulzura y deposité un dulce beso en tus labios.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Makoto—Me acosté entre sus fuertes brazos que me abrazaron por reflejo y cerré mi ojos con una sonrisa pensando.

Me gusta el otoño porque se parece a Makoto, me gusta Noviembre porque es el mes en que Makoto cumple años, me gusta Tokio porque es donde vivo con Makoto y me gusta la vida porque sé que en ella siempre ha estado, está y estará Makoto.


End file.
